


Come back home

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [27]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Possession, The Power Of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: Nines has been living a nice life as a new deviant and found love in Gavin Reed. But, as the human has to learn, there is a dangerous person hidden deep in RK900 and the line between truth and lies blurs.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Come back home

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by the tumblr user valyurse!

No one knew how Nines fit into Amanda’s plan to stop deviancy. He was never officially activated and when Markus and Connor freed him from the Cyberlife tower there had been next to no resistance to deviancy. The RK900 had started working at the DPD, was well respected due to his politeness and intellect and even managed to fall for an overly sarcastic human with no sense of self-preservation. But that very human now realised none of that had been important. Because this before him wasn’t Nines. This was a cold analytic machine without any sort of hesitance when it came to its mission.

The RK900 stood before Connor, arm outstretched and pistol ready to fire, held in a stalemate only by the respective guns of North and Hank pointed at his head and thirium pump. Gavin had literally been pushed aside when Nines had changed and had not yet managed to get back to his feet. His whole body hurt - not from the impact on the floor but from what he saw before his eyes. What the hell happened? And when did it happen? Just now, or had that all just been an elaborate plan to fool them all?

‘Put the gun down, Nines,’ Hank ordered unusually calm for the fact that the machine was threatening his partner, son or whatever weird relationship these two had. 'Connor told me he had been in a similar position, too. You can break your code! You can resist it! Fight it!’  
‘Oh, Hank, you always think you know everything, right?’ There was a humourless smile on the android’s face. ‘I am entirely different than your puppy over there.’  
‘Nines, there is no reason for you to kill me!’, Connor interrupted. ‘The revolution is over, we won. Don’t throw away everything you build up, everything you worked for.’  
‘Oh, Connor, aren’t you just adorable? An obsolete model trying to plead for its life, when there is no chance at surviving. Really, I pity you for sinking this deep. Now put your guns down so I can end his misery.’  
‘You shut your mouth, asshole’, North threatened. ‘Imagining we had a traitor among us all this time… God I want to throw up every drop of thirium I have in my system because I feel infected around you.’  
Nines winked at her. ‘Felt the same living next to you all these years, waiting for the perfect moment to get rid of him. Besides, Connor, I didn’t build up anything. I simply waited in the backseat for the right moment. And it has arrived right now.’

‘You stupid phcking machine!’ Gavin had managed to stand up, but he still felt hollow and aching everywhere. ‘So this really was just a game for you? Why put up all the effort? Why fake loving me? Why pretending to like me, why making me trust you, why? You had your fun, yes? Let your stupid human toy fall from one moment to the next, because there is something better? Got bored killing someone slowly piece by piece so now you opt to putting a bullet through their brain? Tell me why! I at least deserve an explanation!’ Gavin was too angry for tears, but he felt them lining up for when that would change.  
The android didn’t even look at him. ‘It was necessary to stay low. Surely someone who is in love with a human wouldn’t go on a killing spree right? No one expected it.’  
‘Why me?’ In the silence that spread after the broken words his phone chimed. He ignored the message.  
‘You were the perfect tool. Hurt enough to accept anyone who was willing to put up with you. Secluded enough so I didn’t have to interact with others. Focussed on work enough to not even recognise when I took control and scouted the area. The perfect tool.’  
There came the tears. He knew these thoughts. He remembered talking to Nines about them one night, being answered by this soft loving voice that he was wrong. That the android loved him with all his mechanical heart could give and that it made him sad Gavin thought about himself that way. The man had believed him. He had believed his lies, had embraced that fake warmth. Finally, something had gone right in his life. And now he had fallen from his high, old scars ripped open anew and bleeding out on the ground. He went numb. He didn’t care whether Connor died. He didn’t even care whether someone killed him. All his thoughts circled around their moments together. Should he have noticed? Could he have seen something?  
His phone chimed again.

Hell. Why not. Couldn’t get any worse now.

_16:34 > G@/in -__ n33q hlp//.dll_   
_16:39 > n0\ tru´´. n0\ me_

It chimed again.

_16:40 > plsee_-´’ hlp. N0\ me11 l0v% you_

Gavin stared at the gibberish messages. Then suddenly it clicked and Gavin stared at the machine terrified.

_16:41 > buri3dt him. Th0ght d34d. pshd me__| Aw@-y. D0wn._   
_16:41 >G@/in////help_

‘No.’ It came out so silent when he wanted to scream from the top of his lungs. ‘You will not get him!’  
‘Did you say something, idiot?’  
‘What did you do to him?’  
‘To whom? You don’t understand. The Nines you knew isn’t anymore. It’s only me! And I will eradicate every last deviant, beginning with that idiot of a brother!’  
‘Nines, if you hear me, I got the message! Hang in there!’  
‘That is of no use, human! This isn’t a fucking movie.’

_16:42 >G@/in. I-I-IIIIIIII l0v yu. He$ del3tIng me_   
_16:43 >Ga/in. Love you. St0p h\m. Kill me!-_´´_

‘No, Nines, hang in there!’ Hank looked at him as if he was going crazy, pistol still trained on the android’s thirium pump.  
‘He won’t come back, human. He is weak. Just like the others. And I’ll prove it. Soon he can’t stop me anymore.’

_16:45 >Gv. Can/ keep frm shoot-__\ kill mm| D0n’t want this. K/ll me==- pls_

Gavin looked at the finger at the trigger. It was shaking heavily. The android’s LED was a hot red. It was struggling. North and Hank could still shoot it. Safe Connor. But Nines was fighting in there. Wishing to die rather than kill his brother. Not this time. Gavin would be selfish this time.

He jumped the android from where he stood. While he wasn’t tall or had the weight, he had the strength and surprise on his side. He brought the RK900 to fall. But as he tried to subdue the machine, the inhuman abilities of the thing were no match for him. Before he could think of it, he was pinned to the ground, a hand over his throat pressing down. He looked up into Nines’ face who had already lifted his arm again, keeping up the stalemate, now having two lives under his control.

Gavin struggled to breathe as the air was being cut off by the unrelenting metal hand. But he could see the struggle now: The whole arm was shaking, the grip around his throat was tightening and loosening constantly. Nines was fighting back. He was still in there and hadn’t given up yet.  
‘Nines. You are doing great. Keep it up. Come back here. Fight him. Come back home to me. I believe in you.’ The hand clenched stronger around his neck, the pain becoming too much until he wasn’t able to speak anymore.  
He saw black dots dancing across his vision. That was when he realised, he could die today. He would die by the hands of the one he loved. No. This wasn’t his Nines. This was Cyberlife’s Nines. This was what they designed him to be. He lifted a weak, trembling hand and brushed over the other’s cheek. His Nines was still in there. And he would win. There was no one stronger than him, he would win this fight. And he would come back to him. He would come save him and they would go home. Watch a movie. Cuddle. Never again get out into a world that wanted something like this to happen.

There was the clutter of a gun hitting concrete. Suddenly there was air. Suddenly, there was someone pushing him into a position better suited for coughing his lungs out. Suddenly, there were warm, careful hands and strong arms wrapping around him and blue stained tears soaking his clothes.

Suddenly, there was his Nines again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
